R E A L M
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Haizaki; — Bukankah cara terbaik menyiksa seseorang adalah menghapus batas-batas realitas dan imajinasi baginya? [APRIL FOOL CHALLENGE]


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 999 kata

**Summary**: Bukankah cara terbaik menyiksa seseorang adalah menghapus batas-batas realitas dan imajinasi baginya?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Future!AU. Technology and medical miracles. Slight!AoKise which has little to none part of this story, but plays a big role on the plot.

**Note**: Entri celenj "APRIL FOOL CHALLENGE"

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © クオン [Pixiv ID: 28590111]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**R.E.A.L.M.**

* * *

Terkadang, Haizaki Shougo merasa ia mengembara dalam dunia mimpi.

Sejak dahulu, lebih tepatnya zaman SMP, ia menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Kise Ryouta. Tiada yang tahu mengapa ia benar-benar membenci si pirang personifikasi mentari itu. Jujur saja, Haizaki sendiri tidak mengerti.

Baiklah, Haizaki selalu menjawab bahwa ia membenci Kise karena keputusan Akashi yang sembarangan mendepaknya dan memilih si pirang. Namun sang delinkuen tahu di lubuk hatinya bahwa alasan utamanya bukan itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai basket. Kebetulan saja kemampuannya termasuk kasta hebat. Haizaki memang gila pujian.

Tidak, alasannya bukan basket. Alasannya adalah iri.

Iri?

Ya, iri. Haizaki iri pada Kise. Bukan hanya dalam konteks basket, namun nyaris segalanya. Siapa yang tidak? Ia tampan, baik hati dan berbakat.

Setelah lama menyimpan dendam, Haizaki perlahan-lahan terjerumus dalam jebakan yang ia buat sendiri tanpa disadarinya. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menumbuhkan obsesi tidak sehat pada Kise. Obsesi yang bukan hanya meracuni pikirannya, namun juga akan menghancurkan hidup Kise jika benar-benar terlaksana.

Haizaki ingin membelenggu Kise. Ia ingin menghancurkannya dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya seorang. Ia putus asa; ia tergila-gila pada Kise. Haizaki mencintai, membenci, merendahkan, juga merasa iri pada Kise. Hidupnya berotasi hanya pada suatu objek obsesinya.

Karena itu, hidupnya tidak akan menjadi lebih indah lagi ketika ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Segalanya bermula pada suatu malam musim panas yang gerah. Haizaki tengah kembali dari minimarket di sebuah jalan yang sepi ketika ia menyadari sesosok pemuda dengan surai pirang yang menyolok. Sebuah seringai melebar di bibirnya, mendapati sebuah mangsa.

Yang ia tidak sangka adalah rona merah merekah di pipi Kise. Seketika Haizaki sadar bahwa pemuda itu sedang mabuk.

_Ini terlalu mudah._

Walau pikirannya meneriakkan itu, ia tetap melakukannya. Bisikan setan dan hormon yang bergejolak membuat Haizaki memerkosa Kise. Ia menodai harga diri sang pirang, juga meninggalkan luka yang tiada dapat sembuh selamanya. Walaupun begitu, batin Haizaki tertawa. Ia rasa tidak akan ada hal yang lebih memuaskan dari ini. Haizaki pun pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang telah rusak dan kotor.

Lalu semuanya berubah. Kabar Kise Ryouta bunuh diri merebak. Haizaki kehilangan objek obsesinya. Ia menggila seharian, menantang orang-orang berkelahi dan menenggak obat-obatan ilegal.

Saat bangun, entah bagaimana Haizaki berakhir di ranjangnya. Dengan kepala pusing luar biasa, ia bangun. Telinganya menangkap bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Hal yang dilihatnya nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Shougo-_kun_, apa kabar?" sapa Kise Ryouta dengan senyum lebarnya.

Haizaki segera berlari ke kamar, mencari surat kabar yang memuat berita kematian Kise. Ia mencermati setiap berita, namun yang dicarinya nihil. Seperti apa yang kemarin ia alami hanya mimpi.

"Shougo-_kun_, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kise lagi.

Haizaki menggelengkan kepala. Ya, pasti ia mabuk kemarin. Mungkin segalanya hanya mimpi.

"Tidak, aku baik. Ada apa kau ke sini, Ryouta?" tanya Haizaki. Ia mempersilakan Kise masuk, yang ditolak halus olehnya.

Kise menyerahkan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat berkata, "Ini undangan pernikahanku dengan Daiki-_cchi_. Datang, ya."

Segalanya mengabur dan Haizaki hanya merasakan amarah menggelora. Aomine Daiki? Kise dan Aomine akan menikah? Tidak, ia tidak dapat membiarkannya terjadi.

Jadi, sekali lagi, Haizaki melakukannya. Ia menarik Kise dan berniat mengotori si pirang lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini Kise melawan. Haizaki menahan Kise ke dinding, namun Kise membalas mematahkan hidungnya. Dikaburkan rasa marah, ia mencekik si pirang.

Haizaki menunggu, namun Kise tidak bergerak.

"Oi, Ryouta? Jangan bercanda! Oi!" serunya panik, namun nihil. Kise tetap menjadi tubuh yang dingin tanpa nyawa.

Haizaki berjalan mundur, panik dan ketakutan. Ia tersandung dan kepalanya tertusuk pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

Lalu ia kembali terbangun bersimbah keringat. Ia mengecek tubuhnya, lengkap dan tanpa luka. Ia tertawa dalam kengerian.

"Mimpi. Ya, pasti mimpi. Hahahaha," monolog sang delinkuen.

Ia pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan ketika seseorang berambut pirang menyambutnya dalam balutan apron hitam. Wajahnya mencerah menyambut Haizaki, sementara Haizaki tercekat.

"Shougo, ayo makan. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua," kata Kise. Haizaki terperangah. Kise tertawa melihatnya. "Ada apa, sayang? Ayo makan."

Haizaki tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia kehilangan kendali akan pikirannya. Akan tetapi ia menuruti keinginan Kise saat si pirang memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya.

Mereka menghabiskan hari layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bersantai bersama, melakukan hal-hal seperti di kisah roman picisan, lalu berakhir dengan aktivitas panas.

Haizaki tengah terlelap saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindihnya. Ia membuka mata dengan enggan, mendapati Kise ada di atasnya, menatapnya dingin.

"Apa-apaan, Ryouta?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sungguh, ia sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur.

"Aku sudah menahan diri, Shougo. Namun kau tetap tidak berubah. Aku menunggumu jujur. Namun jujur tidak ada dalam kamusmu, ya?" kata Kise.

"Hah?" Haizaki benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau selingkuh dariku, 'kan? Apa sebegitu susah mengakuinya?"

"Hah!?"

Haizaki baru akan menentang saat ia merasakan Kise mencekik lehernya. Segala kata yang ingin ia sampaikan tertelan kembali. Air muka Kise menggelap ketika ia mempererat cekikannya, menghabisi oksigen Haizaki hingga ke senyawa terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal."

Pagi tersenyum menyambut Haizaki yang kembali bangun dengan ekspresi horor. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Mungkin ia akan gila. Apakah ini juga akan menjadi hari yang sama?

"Terima kasih atas pestanya semalam, Shougo-_kun_. Aomine-_cchi_ dan aku pergi sekarang, ya. Akashi-_cchi_ menitipkan pesan ini untukmu," ujar Kise dari sofa. Ia tersenyum dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Haizaki.

_Bagaimana perjalanannya?_

Haizaki pun melompat dari lantai empat belas.

Sinar matahari yang panas membuat Haizaki terbangun. Ranjangnya basah oleh keringat. Ia lalu sadar ia ada di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Shougo-_kun_! Aku khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja!" Kise Ryouta berdiri dari kursinya.

Seketika Haizaki tahu ia tidak akan pernah keluar dari permainan ini.

* * *

"Cukupkah dosisnya?" Akashi bertanya dari kursinya.

"Jangan meragukanku, Akashi," Midorima menjawab seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Tatapannya beralih dari Akashi ke sosok seorang Aomine Daiki di seberang. "Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?"

"Selama diperlukan," gumam Aomine dalam nada rendah.

Midorima mendesis sementara Akashi tersenyum.

"Menjebak Shougo dalam delusinya sendiri; harus kuakui itu genius," ujar Akashi dengan mata berkilat.

Aomine bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bedebah itu hanya membayar penderitaan Ryouta selama ini," ujarnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Kise yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang dari alat-alat yang menopang hidupnya.

"Dia sudah menerima balasannya, sayang," bisik Aomine seraya mencium lembut puncak kepala Kise.

* * *

—**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Kerjaan sejam yang penuh kecacatan, yeeey! Sekarang saya yakin saya bakal dibuang dari _fandom_ ini.

Plis _guys_ jangan tertawakan _twist_ ini. Iya saya sendiri heran saya berani ngomong kayak ginian _twist_. (:"3)TL

Jadi, ngerti 'kan _twist_-nya? Nggak? Oh, oke …. ;-; #AkuRapopo

Intinya, Haizaki melakukan sesuatu yang bikin Kise koma dan gak bisa hidup tanpa alat penyokong kehidupan. Lalu Aomine aka kekasih (ceilah) Kise pengen balas dendam. Akashi dan Midorima ngebantuin dia, menciptakan serum yang bisa buat bikin Haizaki terjebak dalam delusinya alias gila, cuma delusi yang dilihat Haizaki bisa dikontrol sama si pembuat serum. Caranya gimana, jangan tanya saya, saya ngasal. /duesh Oh, btw, gak ada hubungan romens antara Haizaki dan Kise, ya. _In case_ ada yang salah persepsi.

Ehh, terakhir, semoga fanfiksi ini gak melanggar ketentuan apapun dan semoga _twist_-nya memadai hingga bikin Anda kaget. Happy April Fool's Day!

**040114 1644 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
